The Great Princess Detective part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind"
Transcrpt * (Scene of Ratigan's Lair) * (Inside her Lair Cruella Sits on her Throne) * Cruella: My friends, we are about to embark on the most odious, the most evil, (Cut to the Villainesses) the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career. (Cut to Sarah Sanderson) A crime to top all crimes. A crime that will live in infamy! * (Villainesses Cheer) * Cruella: Tomorrow evening, our beloved monarch (Newspaper of the Emperor) celebrates his diamond jubilee. And, with the enthusiastic help of our good friend Esmeralda, * (Villainesses Laugh) * Cruella: it promises to be a night he will never forget. * (Newspaper Burns) * (Villainesses Gasp) * Cruella: His last night, and my first, as supreme ruler of all China! * (Villainesses Cheer) * (Cruella Goes Downstairs and Entertains Herself with a Song as she Laughs) * Cruella: From the brain that brought you the Dalmatian Caper, the head that made headlines in every newspaper, and wondrous things like the Great Wall Job, that cunning display that made China a sob. Now comes the real tour de force, * (Scene to Where Wine Pours Down) * Cruella (off-screen): Tricky and wicked, of course. * (Scene to Where Sarah Drinks the Wine) * Cruella: My earlier crimes were fine for their times but now that I'm at it again, * (Sarah Falls in the Wine) * Merlock: An even grimmer plot has been simmering in my great criminal brain. * Villainesses: Even meaner? You mean it? * (Sarah Comes Out of the Wine and is Drunk) * Villainesses (off-screen): Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned? (on-screen) You're the best of the worst around. Oh, Cruella. Oh, Cruella. The rest fall behind. (off-screen) To Cruella. To Cruella. * (Sarah Falls on the Floor) * Villainesses: The world's greatest criminal mind * Cruella: Thank you, thank you. But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity, thanks to that miserable second-rate detective, (Jasmine Appears in Blue Screen) Princess Jasmine. * Villainesses: Boo! * Cruella: For years, that insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans. I haven't had a moment's peace of mind. * Villainesses: Aww. * (Sarah Sobs) * Cruella: But, all that's in the past. This time, nothing, not even Jasmine, can stand in my way. All will bow before me! * Villainesses: Oh, Cruella. Oh, Cruella. (off-screen) You're tops and that's that. * (Sarah Drinks the Wine, But Falls in) * Villainesses: To Cruella. To Cruella. * Sarah: To Cruella, the world's greatest witch. (Hiccups) * (Cruella Spits Out her Drink and Gasps) * (Villainesses Gasp) * Cruella: What was that? * (Sarah Hiccups) * Cruella: What did you call me? * (Cruella Begins to Speak) * Poison Ivy: Oh, oh, she didn't mean it, Ms. DeVil. * Queen of Hearts: I-it was just a slip of the tongue. * Cruella: I AM NOT A WITCH! * Vicky: 'Course you're not. You're a woman. * Queen of Hearts: Yeah, that's right. Right, a woman. * Poison Ivy: Yeah, a pretty woman. * Cruella: SILENCE! (Throws Sarah Outside) * (Sarah Wakes Up) * Cruella: Oh, my dear Sarah. I'm afraid that you've gone and upset me. * (Sarah Looks Drunk) * Cruella: You know what happens when someone upsets me. * (Villainessses Gasp) * (Cruella Rings Bell) * (Villainesses Gasp) * (Shadow Comes By) * (Steele Walks By and Approaches Sarah) * Sarah: Oh, Cruella. Oh, Cruella. (off-screen) You're the tops and that's that. (Hiccups) Oh dear. * (Steele Snickers) * (Villainessses Gasp) * Cruella: To Cruella. To Cruella. To Cruella, * (Villainesses Gasp) * Sarah: the world's greatest-- * (Steele Eats Sarah) * (Steele Whines) * Poison Ivy: We'll never forget you. * Cruella: Oh, Steele, my precious, my baby. Did Mommy's little honey bun enjoy his tasty treat? * (Steele Burps) * Cruella: I trust there will be no further interruptions. (Clears Throat) And now, as you were singing. * Villainesses: Even louder! We'll shout it! No one can doubt what we know you can do. You're more evil than even you. Oh, Cruella. Oh, Cruella. * Cruella: Ahh. * Villainesses: You're one of a kind. To Cruella. To Cruella. The world's greatest criminal mind. * (Cruella Smiles) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Parts Category:Cruel Scenes Category:Transcripts